


Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eager to celebrate and is not above coming up with creative reasons to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Title: Celebration  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry is eager to celebrate and is not above coming up with creative reasons to do so.  
Word Count: 244  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None... well, maybe fluff.  
A/N: Written as a birthday ficlet for [](http://nefernat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**nefernat**](http://nefernat.insanejournal.com/), whose comments about cake woke up the muse. *g* Happy birthday!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Celebration

~

“What are you doing?”

Harry looked up and smiled a welcome. “Oh, hey. You’re home.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Masterful deductive reasoning again,” he said. He held up a hand as Harry began to answer. “Let’s skip the greetings and get to the part where you tell me what you are doing, shall we?”

“It’s our anniversary.” Harry smiled as silence settled over the room. He continued stirring as he waited for the next inevitable question.

“Of what?”

A mock look of outrage settled on Harry’s face. “You mean you forgot? Severus!”

“Harry just tell me--”

“It was six months, two days and about ten hours ago that we had our first blow job.” Harry winked. “And the rest, as they say, is history.”

“You want to celebrate the first time we had sex?”

Harry grinned. “Why not?”

Severus eyed the disaster on the kitchen counter. “So what are you doing?”

“Making a cake.”

Severus sighed. “Have you forgotten? I hate cake.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Harry said. “I know you hate to eat cake, but you like it when I eat you, and this cake will be on you, so...”

Severus pursed his lips. “I see. Well, what are we waiting for? Your anniversary gift awaits.” With that he swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry snickered. Since the next day was their rimming anniversary, that celebration should be quite exciting. Whistling, he grabbed the cake and icing and followed Severus.

~


End file.
